À travers la mort
by Franny Moon
Summary: À cause que la carte de la chasse s'enfuit, un terrible accident se produit ... Est-ce que sakura pourra rejoindre Syaoran, peu importe où il se trouve? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!
1. À travers la mort 1

Disclaimer :Je ne possède pas Card Captor Sakura, son histoire et ses personnages. Ils appartiennent à Clamp alors s'il-vous plait, pas de poursuites!  
  
Mais ce fanfic m'appartient à moi, ***Fannie Lune*** ou Franny Moon ,de mon nom de plume anglais, alors si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander!   
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire, voilà mes adresses : vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com,   
sakura-19@caramail.com, petitelune_19@caramail.com.  
  
  
Désolée du fond de mon coeur pour les erreurs...   
  
Lisez et reviewez, j'espère que vous aimerez...   
  
C'est la traduction de mon deuxième fanfic anglais;Throught the death. Mon troisième drame, mon troisième one-shot et mon quatrième fanfic.   
  
  
Je sais que c'est court, mais ça doit être court... Bah... lisez et vous verrez...  
  
  
À travers la mort  
(version française de " trought the death ")  
  
  
  
-Shaolan-kun!  
  
J'ai entendu son cri...  
Elle arriva à mes côtés et s'écroula près de moi.  
  
-Shaolan-kun! Daijubu?  
  
-Hai...  
  
-Iie! Ça ne va pas! Pourquoi as-tu sauté devant moi?  
  
Comment lui dire que c'était plus fort que moi?  
Comment lui dire que je voulais simplement la protéger?  
Comment lui dire que je l'aime?  
  
J'ai mal.  
J'ai terriblement mal.  
  
-Shaolan-kun! Je l'aurais arrêté avec les cartes!  
  
-Onegai... ne sois pas fâchée contre moi... murmurais-je.  
  
-Je ne suis pas fâchée du tout! Dit-elle, des larmes dans ses yeux verts.  
  
La douleur était presque insupportable... Je sentais que... je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir, mais si je fermais mes yeux pour trop longtemps, je ne les ouvrirais plus jamais.  
  
Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur moi.  
Mon sang.  
Il me quittait.  
Mon sang partout sur le sol commençait à tacher ses vêtements.  
  
-Shaolan-kun! Ton sang... C'est horrible! Attend-moi, je vais aller chercher de l'aide…  
  
-Iie!  
  
-Nanni?  
  
-Reste avec moi, onegai!  
  
J'agrippai sa main.  
Elle acquiesça.   
  
-Mais Shaolan-kun...  
  
Comment lui dire que n'importe quelle aide serait inutile.  
Il était trop tard...  
  
-Gomen! Je suis tellement désolée! Pleura-t-elle.  
  
Mon sang... Mon sang était partout... sur moi... sur elle... sur le sol... partout.  
  
-Quand je t'ai vu heurter le sol, j'étais si effrayée! C'était si terrible! Je croyais que ton cou serait brisé. -a-t-il quelque chose de brisé?  
  
Moi, Sakura, moi...  
  
-Tu saignes tant! Pourquoi saignes-tu tant? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'aille chercher de l'aide? Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas?  
  
-Sakura, ne soit pas triste... Je serai toujours avec toi, dis-je faiblement.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire?  
  
-N'importe quelle aide ne ... ne serait jamais assez.  
  
-Ne dis pas cela! Kami-sama va te protéger! Et... et tout ce dont tu as besoin est une transfusion de sang! Laisse-moi aller chercher...  
  
-Ne me quitte pas!  
  
J'agrippai son bras.  
  
Respirer était difficile.  
  
Elle resta avec moi.  
  
Tout cela à cause de la carte de la Chasse qui avait pris la fuite!  
  
Je frissonnai.  
  
-Je... j'ai si froid...  
  
  
J'avais peur, elle le lut dans ma voix, elle le lut dans mes yeux.  
  
-Ne laisse pas le froid t'envahir!  
  
-C'est si froid, Sakura!  
  
Mes yeux étaient grand ouverts et mon corps tout entier frissonnait.  
  
-Shaolan-kun!  
  
J'agrippai son bras très fermement.  
  
Mon corps entier criait de douleur et mon sang était presque entièrement parti...  
  
-Arigato, Sakura... dis-je avec difficulté.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
J'essayai de sourire mais je n'en fut pas capable.  
  
-Ne meure pas, Shaolan-kun! Je t'en prie!  
  
-Au revoir, Sakura... Je te promets que je vais prendre soin de toi depuis l;e ciel.  
  
-Iie! Shaolan-kun!  
  
Je ne lui répondit pas.  
Je ne lui répondit jamais.  
Je fermai mes yeux.  
Ma main tomba sur le sol pendant qu'elle pleurait et pleurait sur mon corps mort.  
  
  
***  
  
Ouais... l'histoire est finie... je sais que c'était censé être un one-shot,   
mais j'ai écrit une suite très étrange à cette histoire... si quelqu'un veut que je la mette,   
qu'il me fasse un signe de vie et qu'il me le dise! 


	2. À travers la mort 2 -la suite qui n'étai...

[pic]Disclaimer :Je ne possède pas Card Captor Sakura, son histoire et ses personnages. Ils appartiennent à Clamp alors s'il-vous plait, pas de poursuites!  
  
Mais ce fanfic m'appartient à moi, ***Fannie Lune*** ou Franny Moon ,de mon nom de plume anglais, alors si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander!  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire, voilà mes adresses : vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com, sakura-19@caramail.com, petitelune_19@caramail.com.  
  
Désolée du fond de mon c?ur pour les erreurs...  
  
Lisez et reviewez, j'espère que vous aimerez...  
  
C'est la traduction de mon deuxième fanfic anglais;Throught the death. Mon troisième drame, mon troisième one-shot et mon quatrième fanfic.  
  
Je sais que c'est court, mais ça doit être court... Bah... lisez et vous verrez...  
  
Alors voilà la fameuse suite... Si vous la trouvez étrange, ne me dite pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu!  
  
On m'a demandé de mettre une légende pour les mots japonais! Désolée!!!!!! Je voulais en mettre une, mais comme elle avait semblée inutile dans mon histoire « trop tard pour dire Je t'aime « j'avais pris la décision de ne pas en mettre... désolée! Alors en voilà une pour les mots jap de cette partie et de la précédente.  
  
Shaolan-kun : Shaolan est, vous l'aviez sûrement deviné, le nom de Lionel dans la version japonaise. Le « -kun » que Sakura ajoute à la fin signifie que c'est un garçon qu'elle connaît. ( elle l'appelle par son prénom donc ils sont relativement intime...)  
  
Daijubu : Ça va?  
  
Hai : Oui  
  
Iie : Non  
  
Onegai : S'il te plait  
  
Nanni : Quoi  
  
Demo : mais  
  
Gomen, Gomen nasai, Gamen ne : pardonne-mon, excuse-moi  
  
Kami-sama : Kami est en fait Dieu... ( herm... je ne l'ai pas mis dans l'histoire en témoignage de chrétienté , mais plutôt car les Japonais, eux, emploie souvent ce mot...) le « -sama » à la fin signifie que la personne dont ont parle nous est supérieur.  
  
Arigato : Merci  
  
Baka : Idiot ( c'est une insulte)  
  
Yukatta : c'est un remerciement envers les déesses... Comme « merci mon dieu! » mais pour les déesses...  
  
Otoosan : Papa, père  
  
Oniichan : Grand frère  
  
Tomoyo-chan : Si vous ne le saviez pas, c'est le nom japonais de Tiffany. le « -chan » Signifie que c'est une file et qu'elle en est proche. (Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom démontre qu'ils sont intime)  
  
Kéro-chan: Hum... idem... ( mais pourtant je doute que Kero soit une fille... C'est un mystère qui me reste à éclaircir dans la langue japonaise si complexe...)  
  
Ja ne : Manière de dire au revoir à ses amis.  
  
Kawaii : mignon  
  
Sakura : je ne sais pas si j'ai encore besoin de le préciser, mais cela signifie fleur de cerisier!!  
  
  
  
À travers la mort 2 (version française de « trough the death 2 »)  
  
-Shaolan... Shaolan...Réveille-toi!  
  
J'ouvris mes yeux.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?  
  
-Calme-toi jeune homme!  
  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
  
-Je suis Sora, ton ange gardien, dit la belle jeune femme.  
  
-Où est Sakura?  
  
-Elle est là où tu l'as laissé!  
  
-Alors où suis-je?  
  
-Certainement pas en enfer et...pas tout à fait au paradis...  
  
Cette personne était trop mystérieuse pour moi...  
  
-Il y a une petite chose que je dois te dire... tu es mort... C'est vraiment triste tu vois... parce que ton heure n'était pas venue... En fait cette... carte enfuie... était supposée frapper la fille.  
  
-Nanni?  
  
-Ne te souviens-tu pas? Tu as sauté devant ta Sakura bien-aimée et tu es mort.  
  
-Je suis... mort...  
  
-Ouais! C'est ça! Tu commence à comprendre!  
  
-Mais si vous êtes mon ange gardien, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir... je ne sais trop... protégé...  
  
-Parce que tu l'as protégé! Baka! Je ne pouvais t'arrêter! Moron!  
  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchante?  
  
-Si tu crois que ça a été facile de prendre soin de toi! Mais par-dessus tout, tu es mort et ce n'était pas ton tour!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive maintenant?  
  
-Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à la fin...  
  
-La fin?  
  
-l'Apocalypse! Dit-elle d'une voix effrayante.  
  
Je la regardai, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
-Ha!Ha!Ha! Vous les mortels êtes tellement drôles! Vous êtes tellement naïfs! Non, en fait, tu dois rester entre ciel et Terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure.  
  
-Vous voulez dire Sakura?  
  
-Hai! Mais je ne serai pas coincée avec toi ici bien longtemps...  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
  
-Elle va bientôt mourir!  
  
-Nanni?  
  
-Regarde, dit-elle en pointant quelque chose.  
  
Je regardai, comme elle avait demandé.  
  
J'ai vu Sakura. Sakura sur la tour de Tokyo.  
  
-Iie!  
  
-Tu ne peux l'arrêter! De toute manière pour toi c'est une chance!  
  
-Iie! D'aucune façon! N'a-t-elle pas un ange gardien elle aussi?  
  
-Comme personne ne voulait s'occuper d'elle car sa vie était trop dangereuse... tu l'es!  
  
-Moi?  
  
-Hai!  
  
-Alors je dois la protéger!  
  
-Iie! Tu ne peux pas!  
  
-Je ne comprends pas...  
  
-Elle doit mourir. Elle devait mourir avant toi, en fait...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que la scène de ses funérailles était déjà écrite dans le livre de ta vie!  
  
-Le livre de ma vie?  
  
-Trop compliqué pour toi, humain... Voyons voir cette scène ensemble... Ferme les yeux...  
  
Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé et quand elle me dit que je pouvais les rouvrir, je vis quelque chose de douloureux.  
  
Sakura dans un cercueil.  
  
-Iie! Criai-je.  
  
Sora ricana.  
  
-Comment oses-tu?  
  
-Désolée, c'est juste que tu le prends trop sérieusement, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai!  
  
Dans l'église, je me vis pleurer sur son corps mort. Entre mes larmes, j'ai marmonné quelque chose comme :  
  
-Pourquoi... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas protégé correctement... pourquoi?  
  
Sora claqua des doigts et la scène disparut.  
  
-Yukatta! Ce n'est pas vrai!  
  
Je décidai de regarder le vrai monde pour voir Sakura sur la tour de Tokyo.  
  
-Iie! Elle ne va pas faire ça!  
  
-Tomber? Bien sûre qu'elle va le faire! Elle doit mourir et elle le veut! Elle est si triste... son monde est détruit... elle n'est pas assez forte pour supporter cela...  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous?  
  
-La seule chose dans son esprit depuis que tu es mort c'est un immense vide! Elle veut te rejoindre! Elle veut mourir! -Iie! Pourquoi suis-je son ange gardien si je ne peux la protéger?  
  
-Juste parce qu'elle en a besoin, mais je te l'ai dit... Elle doit mourir.  
  
-Onegai. ne la laisse pas faire ça! Elle doit vivre! Vivre une longue et heureuse vie!  
  
-Ne comprends-tu pas que sans toi elle ne peut vivre? C'est pourquoi elle devait mourir avant toi! Si elle serait morte avant toi, tu aurais trouvé la force de survivre, mais elle n'est pas un guerrier de ta trempe... La seule chose a présent dans son esprit, c'est toi et elle veut mourir pour être avec toi!  
  
-Sakura.  
  
-Quel gaspillage. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime autant.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
  
-Ne savais-tu pas qu'elle t'aimait?  
  
-Iie!  
  
-Tu es tellement aveugle.  
  
Je la regardai profondément... Ma belle fleur de cerisier... J'étais capable de dire ce qu'elle disait...  
  
-Gomen nasai Otoosan, Oniichan, Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan and Yue-san. Gomen tout mes amis. Je dois être avec lui. Il me manque tant! Ses yeux ambres concernés... son odeur spéciale... ses désordonnés et tellement légers cheveux couleur chocolat... son doux sourire... ses mains puissantes... Il me manque tant! Et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de lui dire... de lui dire... qu'il comptait pour moi! Beaucoup! Que je l'aimais... Shaolan-kun. Pourquoi as-tu sauté en face de moi? Pourquoi? Je vais. mourir pour toi, Shaolan-kun! Je sais que tu ne me laisserais pas faire cela... mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi-même! Je ne sais pas... Gomen Shaolan-kun... Mais je dois te rejoindre... Prends-tu vraiment soin de moi depuis le ciel? Entends-tu ce que je dis?J'arrive Shaolan-kun... J'espère simplement que tu me pardonneras... Que tu seras en train de m'attendre... Que tu seras heureux de me voir... Ja ne tout le monde...  
  
Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait tellement! C'était. insupportable! Je voulais seulement toucher son kawaii visage et lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'elle n'avait pas à faire cela! Kami-sama, je le voulais tellement!  
  
Et elle... sauta... Elle ne cria pas... Elle murmura simplement:  
  
-J'arrive Shaolan-kun, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Iie!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je commençai à pleurer. À pleurer comme je n'avais jamais pleuré auparavant. Elle mourrait... pour moi...  
  
Sora me regarda. Ses yeux étaient doux. pas comme avant.  
  
Je me regardai.  
  
-Je ne suis pas très beau dans mon costume de bataille tout plein de sang. pas assez beau pour accueillir Sakura.  
  
-Shaolan, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'aie pas dit... Maintenant qu'elle est morte, tu vas aller au paradis.... Mais Sakura... Sakura va venir ici. Comme elle et toi êtes âmes s?urs, et qu'elle devait mourir avant toi, elle était censée venir ici et t'attendre jusqu'à ta mort... Demo, comme tu es mort avant elle... Tu iras au paradis et elle restera coincée ici pour... pour toujours...  
  
-Menteuse! Tu mens! Je le sais!  
  
-Gomen ne Shaolan.  
  
-Iie! Dis-moi que sa mort n'était pas inutile!  
  
Je pleurai plus fort.  
  
-Shaolan.  
  
Sora semblait presque gentille...peut-être l'était-elle après tout...  
  
-Iie!  
  
Soudainement, je me mit à briller et je commençai à voler.  
  
-Iie! Je ne veux pas y aller! Sora! Fais quelque chose!  
  
-Je ne peux pas! Gomen nasai... Souviens-toi qu'elle t'aime Shaolan!  
  
-Iie!  
  
Et avec ce final mot d'adieu à mon ange gardien, je disparut dans le ciel.  
  
***  
  
-Sakura. Sakura. Réveille-toi!  
  
Sakura ouvrit ses yeux.  
  
D'où je suis maintenant, je le vis parfaitement...  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
